ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc at the Train Park
Current state: WIP WARNING: This is not exact copy of Havoc at the Amusement Park. This is remix. Havoc at the Train Park is one of Discussion TFRP. RULES #The only elements allowed are TFs and TGs. #Cures are allowed for only visitors. Ofcourse Ace Book is not. #Only NLG343 and Laclale can cut non-sequence part. No matter how fair it is, both can cut anytime they believes it is appropriate. #Still Laclale is only one who can cut sequence part. But NLG343 can too if multi-TFing. #SOME staff objects, depending on the object and EVERY visitor objects will wear clothes. You can change the clothes to fit more of the object the person is turning to. #Absolutely no HUMAN nudity allowed. Make it 13+. #No survivors, but changes are only for Train Park's inside. #No Instant Changes for first time per person, changes can be semi-instant, but must be descriptive. MUST BE PARAGRAPH. #In your description of the transformation, add what clothes the person is wearing. (shirts, pants (or skirt), underwear, shoes, socks (if any), etc.) #In summary, the standard TFRP is limited to the inside of park. #You can mention with human name if mentioning is visitor, and Laclale with "Lac". #Have fun.... just don't fight and argue. This is an RP, not a warzone. TF Elements: *TF (Mandatory) *TG (Optional) *MC (Optional, but memory is not changed) Story Synopsis: Laclale aka Ace Book added TF area maker to park! In this park, everyone will be objects because of that! Prologue 3 days before of "Vacation Amusement and Entertainment Park"'s appear in newspaper... :Laclale: Station is done! Wheelchair OK with direct connection without steps! :Nasole: Open is 1 week after, right? :Laclale: Yup. 4 days left :Aldie: Look, hijack news! :Nasole: ...What :Laclale: Let me see. Appear of "Vacation Amusement and Entertainment Park". :Laclale: Hm. What if we are objects too... :Nasole: Woah, she booted Ace Book mode! :Aldie: Ace Book mode...? :Nasole: Ace Book is her alt-mind. Originally planned to be born as twins, there was nothing in one and the soul was in the other. 3 days left :Laclale: I made the device, but it's too small range according to item's description and I can't improve it from here if I'm still human body ... Laclale made TF area maker and used as test. :Nasole: I got some stones from park's basement! Her body turned to a book shape. :Nasole: What's that weird voice... Her skin turned two-tone brown and limbs turned green and able to bending. :Aldie: She's becoming Ace Book literally! Her face become flatten, as well as nose and ears disappeared. She's now Ace Book... half. Because of sphered hands and half-sphere like legs. :Ace Book: Better but I'm not done completely, I need wings! 1 day left Ace Book inserted stones from park's basement via Nasole to TF area maker. :Ace Book: Huh? She grow arm fins, fitted goggle and small bat-like wings. Her goggle changed color as foot shape turned into demon-like. :Ace Book: I only need flightable wings, but whatever. She got slightly bigger, and wings changed to bigger and flightable. Instead of the wings not being connected to the back by the skin, they were able to fly dexterously with the upper skeleton and the lower magic wire. Her eyes turned lighting green and fully become Ace Book. :Ace Book: Oh cool, and better forming! Opening "The next station is Clover train park. Station No..." Characters *Laclale(Ace Book) *Nasole *Aldie Category:Discussions